Sacred Secrets
by Ashri-Chan
Summary: Kagome has lost the love of her life and its not Inuysha! She hides her secret from everyone, Until she finds someone who she can share it with. KagXKik & KagXSessh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Waking up in the middle of the night and again being as quite as could be, not to wake the half demon sitting crossed legged in the tree. Kagome snuck out of the camp and headed towards the woods. Kagome smiled bright as she saw the only person she would really love standing there like a goddess, Her white skin glittering in the moonlight, her long onyx hair flowing behind her in the soft breeze. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the beauty her dirty secret from everyone.

"Kagome?" Asked a soft emotionless tone.

"Ah, Kikyou, I've missed you." Kagome ran to her arms

Taking aback by such admiration she just smiled and moved in closer smelling Kagome's lilac and lavender sent. Kagome felt Kikyou's tension finally relax and she held on tighter letting her sent fill up her senses 'Cherries and raspberries…She never smells bad.' Kagome thought

"My dearest, I hate to hide like this, I can't stand not being in your embrace anymore." Kagome whispered her eyes starting to water.

"Yes, I know Kagome, I'm deeply sorry do you remember our promise?"

Kagome looked up at her and nodded "I remember yet, I cant hide you anymore, your my everything." She looked down and the ground and pushed away from kikyou.

"Oh my Kagome, I'm sorry I cause you so much pain. I want more then anything to be with you, but we can't make this work you know what I am. Nothing but an empty shell I will die without souls of the dying…I can not make you live with someone such as I. I love you too much." Kikyou replied

Looking up at the moon which was very bright this night, she then notice one tear slip from her eye, and quickly brushed it away 'I have to do this for her sake' she thought.

"Kikyou what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Kagome sobbed

"In a matter of speaking, yes, I'm deeply sorry Kagome but you deserve far much better then me." Kikyou didn't even look at her just talked emotionless trying so hard not to hold her Kagome in her arms and kiss her tears away.

Kagome broke down and fell to her knees "Oh please let me stay with you! You don't realize how much you mean to me! I never thought you would take my heart, I love you so much. Don't you remember when we first realized how we felt?"

Kikyou sighed "Kagome, it does not matter now, not anymore you need to let go of whatever we had, and move on." She said that last part through her teeth hiding her pain.

Kagome stood back up heavily with her head down "Kikyou, tell me right in my face that you don't love me, and tell me to move on."

Kikyou stood still for a minute and then turned around and looked at Kagome who's face was swollen and looked tired, She took a deep sigh, "I don't love you anymore Kagome and you need to move on." She said it as emotionless as she could muster and turned away as fast as she could and walked away.

Kagome watched her face, listened to her voice, and she kept shaking her head in bewilderment 'This can't be, she loves me why? What happened? Why can't I move? Tell her everything!' Kagome ran after her but she couldn't run fast enough and she lost her she fell to her knees and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat up and washed her face in the nearest spring and went back to the camp a little before sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kagome kept up a good front for her friends but deep down, she bled for Kikyou she cried, until she couldn't cry any longer. The group notice her puffy red eyes at first then as time went on, they never knew how sad Kagome really was. Sango her best friend, didn't even know of her secret love that she had held so dear, sometimes she wished she could tell her, but her head won over her heart. Kikyou had been gone for a couple of months, it seemed no matter how far she was Kagome could feel her sorrow, and she knew that Kikyou still felt something, well she had hope that she still did.

"Hey, wench! Make me some ramen!" Inuyasha shouted,

"If you don't stop yelling at me, it would be done right now!" Kagome shouted back.

"Shut up and just do it!"

"UGH! You irritable dog! SIT, SIT, SIT! " Kagome fumed.

Yeah, from the outside looking in you wouldn't be able to tell that Kagome was upset about anything. As Inuyasha face was dug into the biggest crater known to mankind, and her friends laugh, You could even hear her laugh, such a lovely sound. She would train her powers every night, in hopes that Kikyou would find her, Kagome's heart would thump with every twitch or sniff from Inuyasha hoping it was her. Everyone thought Kagome hated Kikyou for taking Inuyasha but she knew better, they were old lovers. Nothing was going to change the feelings Kikiyou and Inuyasha use to have for each other, Kikyou had betrayed them more than a few times, but most of it was Naraku's doing.

"What is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Kikyou…" He whispered and took off.

Kagome's Heart sunk, when was the last time she had seen her? She couldn't remember, only that she knew Kikyou probably didn't want to see her, right? She got angry at herself and couldn't hold the tears anymore, and she got up and ran, even hearing the pleas of her best friend telling her not to go. She ran, and she kept on running her vision blurred she couldn't tell where she was going or whom, she bumped right into. So upset she couldn't even put up her defenses she just sat there and cried,

"Go ahead, eat me, it's better than feeling like this anymore." She sobbed

"Pathetic." A familiar voice stated.

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru, and for a moment fear flew in and then out of her body for the sorrow took over her body. She put down her head,

"I am pathetic, I am just human nothing special I can't even get the one I love to stay with me, I hurt everyone and I will only because everyone pain, you should kill me now, and I know you've wanted too."

Kagome waited, but nothing came actually Sesshoumaru didn't even say a word he looked up and walked right by her, ignoring her existence.

"Wait! Why won't you put me out of my misery?" She shouted.

"I don't give mercy, I take lives for the thrill, and you are nothing but lowly dirt." He stated and turned his head back and continued to walk away.

"God damn you, I am not worth your mercy? How about now?" Kagome powered up she felt it growing inside her.

She took a stance and shot and aura arrow through and invisible bow, and Sesshoumaru dodge it, but it exploded behind him, which angered him,

"Mind your place, wench." He growled.

"My place? You are a lowly dog who takes pleasure from power! But I am low? I am Pathetic?" She shouted, and came running towards him with a speed she never had before.

He continued to dodge her, now as she was punch with aura filled fist. Backing up until it was his move. He thrusted his arm forward and pushed her back, eyes tinged red and claws exposed and dripping venom he started his attack,

"You stupid fool, I will kill you." He growled.

"That's what I want." Kagome smiled through a tea red streak face.

Sesshoumaru was in so much anger he didn't even hear her sentence until it was too late he had ripped a whole through her chest. Kagome fell to the ground, with a thud and threw up a mouth full of blood, and giggled,

"This feeling, the one I have right now, is better than the pain of losing the one you love…" and she fell forward and with a deep sigh she died.

"Stupid wench, should have known her-" the Tenseiga started to shake violently Sesshoumaru stared at the sword with anger.

"Stupid girl…" with that he walked away.

(Ashrichan—Sooooo yeah I am updating this story! Kagome is veryyyy depressing sorry but it will get better I am pretty rusty to the writing game so give me a break about grammar errors enjoy oh and review! XD )


End file.
